


Don’t Tell Me to Dream

by Snow_drop_leaves137



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cliche, Dominant Eren Yeager, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Lemon, Masturbation, Non-Explicit, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_drop_leaves137/pseuds/Snow_drop_leaves137
Summary: You didn’t like the way his words lingered on your mind. Or the way his honest eyes mesmerized your own as he tries to convince you there’s more out there.Especially, not the way that being around him heats your core.Nope. You didn’t like any of that at all.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions with hot-headed Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own Attack on Titan, seriously I would be so loaded.

“ L/N and Yeager, pair together,” your proctor states. 

You and Eren groan as your names are called together. 

You glance at the brunette across the field and grimace.

You can’t stand the arrogance of that boy. It was also abundantly clear that he couldn’t stand you either. You two have effectively avoided crossing paths since this shared discovery.

Your proctor continues, “Remember, time will only stop after all targets in your path have been hit and both of you pass the finish line. Two teams will go simultaneously, following each designated path. This is not a solo exercise, do NOT leave your partner behind.”

It’s a standard time trial, but the exams for the official rankings were coming up in a few short weeks. 

Might as well play nice.

You swallow your pride and trudge over to the boy. His entire body language warns you to stay at bay.

You ignore his warning and extend out a hand as a peace offering.

“Alright, Dreamer. Ready to call a temporary truce and get this over with?” you lightly jab.

He scowls. He hates it when you mock him with your undesired nickname.

You’ve been taunting him these last few years since his declaration for destroying every last titan on earth. It seems disingenuous to set his hopes so high. You thought it was a set-up for failure. It went against your more practical perspective on the world.

He doesn’t appreciate your opposition and would call you bland and selfish in return, but you don’t take offense. You knew what you were here for. The safety within the walls like any other sane person.

“I don’t need to work with you,” Eren scoffs brushing past your hand.

You frown. “Fine. I’ll get more targets without you anyways. You’ll just slow me down out there.”

“Wanna bet on it?” he provokes, crossing his arms.

You glare at him. “ Yeah. Stop talking about killing damn titans for a week, I’m sick of that shit.”

“Fine. You’ll have to stop insulting me with that shitty label if I win.”

“ Deal,” you say already excited for the potential promise of peace and quiet.

.  
.  
.

Shit, he’s going to get ahead.

You watch as he exclaims slicing another cardboard nape more than several feet ahead of you. 

You’re tied now.

“Where’s your partner F/N?” Sasha teases from your far left, noticing you and Eren essentially split up. 

As you see Connie and Sasha zip nearby, an idea pops in your head.

"Who, Dreamer? He’s jerking off in a bush again!”

Eren whips his head in your direction and yells back," Fuck off F/N, I am not!" 

He curses again as your distraction causes him to stumble and miss one of his hooks on a tree. He completely misses the cardboard titan’s nape. 

“Ha! Teenage boys, who knows what you disgusting pubes are doing nowadays,” you yell as you come up behind him to finish the last job. 

You both then land at the finish line in front of your proctor.

“I win,” you declare the obvious.

Anger flits across Eren’s eyes as he walks up to confront you. 

“That was dirty and you knew it,” he says, his voice low.

“Apologies that you can’t handle it,” you whisper back, cocking your head to the left. You knew that would only antagonize him more.

“Ugh, there they go again,” Sasha sighs as she drops down behind the two of you.

“ I swear, they’re worse than Jean and Eren,” Connie says, joining behind her. 

“ I think they get off on it,” Reiner chimes in, resting on the side, clearly enjoying the show. 

“Yeager! L/N!” a voice bellows from behind you. 

You and Eren freeze and your smile drops.

You follow the bone-chilling sound to see an incredibly peeved Shadis storm up to the two of you. 

His eyes narrow as he glares down at you both. 

“I could give a rat’s ass how you children interact outside of practice, but do not waste our time bringing it here. If you fail to cooperate outside the walls, you’re both as good as dead!”

Your eyes fall to the ground in shame at being reprimanded by your instructor. 

“Yeager, you’re too easily rattled! How are you going to destroy a single titan if you hesitate every time someone runs their damn mouth?”

You smirk to yourself at Shadis’ comment. Too soon though, he then swerves his head towards you. 

“Wipe that shit off your face L/N.” 

Your eyes widen and fall to the ground as you sputter an apology to your instructor. 

“ You’re not good enough to work alone. And don’t call your team mates pubes. Shower cleaning duty after practice with Yeager for a week,” Shadis orders. 

You grimace both at the insult but also from the thought of all the mold and grime you’re about to be acquainted with.

“Yes, Sir!” you and Eren both shout obediently.  
.  
.  
.

The evening sun falls gently towards the horizon, and you breathe deeply against the light, cool breeze. You glance at the clock, tapping your fingers against your crossed arms impatiently. Your irritation grows with each passing minute. 

Eren hasn’t arrived yet. There’s no way he would have ditched you on the first day, Shadis is bound to check in on you two. You’d be damned if you get dragged down even further into this mess.

Just as you were about to consider ratting him out, his figure finally pops up around the corner and he sprints his way over towards you. 

“Sorry, Armin really needed me to help him with something,” he mutters.

“That’s such a lame excuse. How do you expect to be slaying Titans with that sort of discipline?” you scoff at him, annoyed by his tardiness.

“Tch. Don’t look so upset F/N. I wasn’t expecting you to wait for me so loyally,” he taunts as he pauses to catch his breath.

You roll your eyes.

“Nice try. I refuse to pick up your extra work, just because you’re sloppy,” you retort.

You uncross your arms and motion him to follow you through the entrance.

“Let’s get this over with,” you say, grimacing at the state of the facilities.

Halfway through, you notice that Eren really was being sloppy. He kept missing certain spots that you would have to go over again with your own rag.

Frustrated, you stomp over to him.

“Oi, Dreamer.”

He looks up with a scowl on his face.

“You keep missing spots. Let the bleach sit for a few minutes. You’re too hasty and wiping it away too quickly,” you say, not caring how bossy you sound.

“I will never forgive you if Shadis forces us to do this shit all over again because of your shoddy efforts. Got it?” you assert strongly, with no room for negotiation. 

“Yeah, I got it,” he growls out through his teeth, evidently a little flustered that you had to lecture him like a child.

It’s going to be a long week. 

.  
.  
.

As the days drag on, you’ve been otherwise surprisingly civil to each other. Eren’s kept his end of your wager, by not breathing a word about slaying titans so far all week. You didn’t think you would live to see the day.

At the moment, it’s just the two of you at the mess hall. Although you would normally eat with your comrades, special orders were put in to provide you both with late dinner to accommodate your temporary schedule today.

He slides his food tray across from yours and you raise an eyebrow at his decision not to sit at any of the other open tables here.

“Have you grown dependent on me, Dreamer?” you say, toying with him haughtily. 

He ignores your instigation and sits down peering into your eyes, gouging your soul. 

You brush it off, and continue shoving scoops of your near tasteless meal into your mouth. Food is sustenance, and you’re grateful to at least have consistent servings.

You still feel his burning eyes on you, and you place your spoon down and glare back. 

“Are you looking for a fight?” you bite.

“ I don’t get you. You’re clearly good enough to keep up with the top cadets here. You don’t seem lazy like Annie but you don’t seem cowardly like Kirstein,” he flat out replies.

Your eyebrows furrow. “Thank….you?” you respond uneasily. What the hell is he getting at? You were fastidious and diligent with all aspects of your training, and even how you carried yourself outside of it. You weren’t here to slack off and mess around. 

“What’s your deal? Are you really just trying to join those pigs at the Military Police like the rest of them?” he pushes, looking at you harshly. 

“Don’t lump me in with those fools. I have my reasons and you have yours, let’s just leave it at that,” you say firmly, narrowing your eyes, daring him to continue his assumptions about you.

A pregnant pause takes place, but he doesn’t push you any further. He digs into his dinner, chewing thoughtfully at his next words.

“Don’t you think it's weird that the better we get with our ODM gear, the further inside the walls we go as our reward?” he asks you, breaking the silence.

You look up at his question.

Of course you thought about it. It makes sense that the Garrison force would need to be skilled in protecting the outer walls. On the other hand, the Military Police have almost a zero chance in encountering titans. The assessment of your rifle work barely counts into your scores. However, you aren’t here to question how the military is set up.

“It’s not crazy to want stability,” you say honestly, taking another sip of water. “ We’re all fighting to survive out here. Not everyone has the luxury to fantasize about what’s outside these walls.”

“It’s isn’t a fantasy,” he replies. His sincerity almost convinces you. 

“Oh? This hero complex of yours isn’t just a self-fulfilling prophecy to you?” you jab, knowing he’ll uphold his promise of not quipping back. 

“There’s so many more resources out there for us to use, if only we can access it,” he says seriously.

“How do you know that?” you ask suspiciously. 

“It’s only logical right? The soil and climate outside the walls can’t be so much different than those within. And there’s tons of other terrain out there that just hasn’t been explored yet,” he claims confidently.

How have you never noticed this side of Eren before? Probably because you only labeled him as the crazed titan-killer. You didn’t realize his reason for destroying titans went beyond simple vengeance.

He pauses, looking almost irate with himself that he chose to reveal this to you. He quickly focuses his attention back on his food, indicating this conversation is closed.

His belief in the outside world exudes another level of confidence you haven’t seen of him before. It makes you wonder what he anticipates he’ll find outside the walls. 

You stare at him, silently hoping he’ll continue. He doesn’t give any indication that he will, and you almost move on from this strange discussion. 

Nonetheless, your burning curiosity gets the best of you. 

“What...do you think is out there?” you ask softly. 

His eyes almost sparkle at your question.

So he tells you.

He tells you about Armin’s forbidden book that colorfully describes the land that supposedly exists beyond the walls. About giant hills of sand called dunes, so hot they burn the soles of your feet on touch. About mountains full of liquid heat, that scorch the earth upon eruption. About an endless body of water called the ocean, that holds more life and salt than you can imagine. About why the ocean is his favorite and how he, Armin, and Mikasa promised to see it together.

Before you knew it, almost an hour flew by. At the end of it, the wonder in your eyes briefly matches his.

It was awkward at first. You’ve never spent this much time together without yelling at each other or storming away. However instead of ridiculing him, you chose to listen and soak in all he had to share, sprinkling in your own questions along the way.

“The Survey Scouts can make these discoveries happen,” Eren finally concludes with self-conviction.

You mull over his proposition.

“Hmm, wouldn’t that be nice to imagine,” you muse, fingers absently twirling your used spoon as you process all this new information. 

Both your dinners were consumed long ago, but neither of you have left your seats.

“The Scouts could really use someone like you,” he adds in.

You snort at the thought.

“Yeah, as another body to feed those beasts. I’m sure that service would be absolutely necessary to humanity’s survival,” you say sarcastically. Then you realize he’s serious. 

“At least consider it,” he suggests.

His hopeful, teal eyes hold yours, and you force yourself to look away and not blush at the intensity.

You internally scold yourself at the way his presence captivates you. Edging you to consider hoping for something more than life within these oppressive walls. 

You’re probably just horny.

Your teenage brain humors yourself, and you huff as you finally gather your empty bowl and retreat for the night.

.  
.  
.

You fall onto your bed exhausted after another full evening of your extra punishment, on top of brutal combat lessons today. Your sore body pleads for rest. So you had hurried back to your quarters after dinner, where you practically fell asleep at your seat. 

Eren’s words about the ocean and the outside world had opened up a deeper dialogue between you two after your initial conversation.

You kick yourself mentally for entertaining his ideas all week.

It’s not logical to put such strong hopes into the outside world when you’re constantly surrounded by death without any sign of change. 

However, you couldn’t get the image of him out of your head. The way his lips turn unevenly when he excitedly talks about how limitless this body of water can be and the mysterious life it nurtures. The way his eyes shine as he imagines the freedom of life without the fear of titans and the scarcity of basic resources.

The way his eyes bewitch yours and how hard you have to force yourself to break away so you don’t fall deeper into his dreams. 

Your body heats at the memory.

Why am you spending so much time thinking of him like this? 

You scold your betraying thoughts. 

You’re definitely just horny, you reason with yourself. You’re at that age, anyways.

Your gaze sweeps the cabin. All your comrades are at dinner. Which means you have limited time to yourself. 

A miniature opportunity for much needed privacy.

You don’t remember the last time you tended to yourself. Which meant it has been far too long.

You strip down to your night garments, turn off the lights, and slip under your covers. 

Maybe you’ll feel more normal after you give yourself this attention.

So, you quickly get to it.

You start by slowly touching your favorite pleasure points that you recently discovered. 

A gradual build up develops in your core, and you bask in the familiar feeling. Your fingers dance along more quickly, as you ache to reach your release. 

Just as you feel yourself slowly edging closer towards your peak, Eren’s passionate, deep green orbs run across your mind, begging you to push forward.

You gasp and abruptly stop. 

As you catch your breath, you wonder how you could think about him, even now. Before this week, you two could barely stand anything beyond a curt conversation. You were surprised by just how quickly the nature of your relationships changed, from your interactions this week alone . 

You shake your head, ridding the thoughts and try to focus back on yourself.

Your hesitation proves to be too long, as you suddenly hear the mingled laughter of Sasha, Krista, and Ymir burst through the door

You shut your eyes immediately and stealthily retract your hand. You slowly crack open your eyes and glare at the trio, pretending you were asleep this entire time.

They sheepishly apologize, except for Ymir who looked like she couldn’t be less bothered. You sigh in frustration before turning on your side, shutting off your thoughts, and forcing your mind to rest. 

.  
.  
.

On your last day, you and Eren were assigned the furthest shower section. Which made cleaning easier, since it’s used less often, but still proved to be a formidable space.

The two of you had to scrub the common area first before working on each other’s separate sections.

You grimace looking at the soiled towels you were using. They can’t possibly hold any more filth.

You walk towards the supply closet and look over at Eren in mild irritation when you realize he took the entire middle section of towels. Leaving you with only the top layer, which are far beyond your reach. You briefly wonder if he did this on purpose. 

You try jumping for them, but your vertical has never been your strong suit.

“ Do you need help?” he smirks.

“Absolutely not,” you reply defiantly, straining your fingers to not even graze the bottom of the pile.

Eren walks over, abandoning his mopping, just to watch you struggle more closely.

After several more tries, with each jump becoming less and less convincing, he sighs and closes the distance with a few long strides.

“So useless,” Eren teases as he reaches over your head to grab the clothes. His body looms over yours and traps you between the shelves. You can almost feel his breath against the back of your neck. 

You feel yourself blush at the proximity and your heart races just a little bit faster.

He stays in this position for a while, as he slowly transfers every towel down one by one. When he finally moves away, you find yourself a little short on breath.

You turn around and hurriedly grab the items from his outstretched arms. You try and side-step around him, but he has you tightly boxed in the room. He pulls one arm up to grasp the top of the doorframe, and leans down to speak closely in your ear. 

“ No manners today, F/N? I thought everything we’ve been through this week has at least made us friendlier,” his words wrap sensually around your ears, flustering you even further.

You raise your dominant hand, and shove hard against his solar plexus, forcing him to take a few steps back. You follow him out of the tight space, and glare up at him. 

“You're not entitled to a thank you for doing the bare minimum to be a decent person, Dreamer,” you snarl out. 

A ripple of hurt runs across his eyes, before his face turns impassive. You instantly regret taking such aggressive action.

“Fine, sorry to bother you,” he says coldly, walking away.  
.  
.  
.

You feel a little guilty for being so cross with Eren earlier. You knew he was just teasing you but you hated that he bested you. You make a mental note to apologize to him later.

You pause your work to look around. 

It’s too quiet. The overbearing silence gives you too much time to be alone with your thoughts.

The men’s and women’s sections weren’t adjacent to each other like how all the other shower sections are structured. Maybe you were just used to hearing another person’s mopping and scrubbing alongside your own. 

You call out to Eren a few times to check if he’s still around.

You don’t hear a response, but you didn’t expect one. You can only assume he finished early and left the premises. You feel a slight pang of disappointment that he didn’t bother to say his goodbyes. He’s probably still peeved from your spat earlier, and your guilt worsens. You highlight your mental note of apology. 

As you wash up one last time, you look around, pleased with your work. 

Eren’s face that was mere inches from yours earlier pops up in your mind and your body tingles at the events that transpired earlier.

A slight shudder runs through your body as you remember how intense his gaze was. How his larger body loomed over yours, making you feel exposed. 

You look around again. You were still annoyed that you couldn’t finish pleasuring yourself during your session back in your sleeping quarters.

It’s so private here. 

You’ll take advantage of what little privacy exists outside of your rigorous training schedule. 

Since these facilities were closed off for cleaning, no one would have any reason to stop by. Also, it would be unusual for anyone to shower at this time of night anyways.

You lean yourself with one hand on one side of the squeaky clean shower wall. The other works to open the buckle of your belt and slide your zipper down. You push aside your underwear as you slowly rub yourself. 

A familiar tension builds at your core, as you work at your bundle of nerves swiftly to give yourself sweet release.

You tune out the rest of the world and focus on your self-ministrations. A pair of hauntingly beautiful emerald eyes infiltrates your mind. You let it fester and feel yourself grow more wet with it.

Your fingers dip further south and play with your entrance before quickly pushing one finger in to curl at your sensitive zone. 

Soft moans bounce off the shower walls, as you slowly lose yourself in the pleasure.

Your climax is so close. You can feel it, and you’re relieved to finally be able to feel the release that you’ve been aching for all week - 

"What do we have here F/N?"

Gasping at the familiar voice, you snap open your eyes and quickly retreat your fingers, cheeks dusting rose with shame. 

Oh no. 

You slowly turn your head and a pit forms in your stomach.

There he stands, leaning against the doorway. 

How unlucky.

“I heard you call me a while ago,” Eren drawls, a slow smirk spreading across his face. 

You are absolutely mortified. 

Fighting against your obviously flushed body, you don’t want to admit to him the effect he has on you.

You turn around fully to meet his mischievous and unwavering orbs. He walks his wide grin over to you, each closing step churning your stomach a little bit more. He sweeps his gaze up and down, between your colored cheeks and your undone zipper.

He halts a few feet away and peers down at you intently, bringing chills down your back.

You panic inwardly, knowing that he's never going to let you down for this.

Think fast. 

You close the small distance and bring your fingers up to his mouth, pressing some of the residual wetness onto his lips. He jolts his head back abruptly.

Your eyes challenge him to back off. Maybe he'll feel too embarrassed and the two of you can pretend nothing happened and go back to squabbling as usual. It’s been a strange week after all.

Ignoring this and returning everything back to normal would save you both face, right?

His wide eyes meet yours and you almost smile thinking you won.

Except, he opens his mouth and leans in to taste you, grabbing your hand with his own.

Slicking his tongue up and down your digits, he engulfs both of them in his mouth hungrily while caressing your palm. His gazes down at you with low hooded eyes, green pupils hazed with desire.

Your throat dries as you feel your face heat and your body trembles.

Oh.

He sucks your fingers dry while maintaining your gaze, daring you to look away.

As if you could, even if you wanted to.

He lets go of your fingers and your hand drops to your side as you force your lungs to breathe. 

He finds that he likes it when you’re speechless. He’s so used to you lashing out and challenging him. 

He smirks as he leans down to touch his mouth to your ear and whisper huskily, “I want more.”

Your entire being shakes from his demand. You didn’t like how attracted your body was to Eren. 

Just your body. Nothing else. 

Maybe it was because you convinced yourself that it was nothing more than physical attraction that led you to say your next words.

“Then come and get it Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Conclusion/lemon in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 - LEMON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know why you're here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Disclaimer: I don’t own Attack on Titan.

Eren doesn’t need to be told twice.

He grabs your face with both his hands and pulls you forward halfway to meet his hungry lips. You can’t help but grin against his lips at his impatience. 

You return his ravenous kiss with your own mirroring enthusiasm, shutting your eyes and soaking in his vigor. 

He feels so good. You crave more.

Your fingers slide into the belt loops of his pants, and you yank him closer so his hips graze yours. The heat from his body only serves to amplify yours. His tiny breath of surprise was all you needed to slither your tongue past his lips. He happily submits to your intrusion, opening his mouth and tilting his head to allow you further access. His tongue brushes against yours, augmenting your appetite. 

Just as you were getting comfortable, Eren pulls away. Your head is dizzy with pleasure, and you can barely focus your vision on him. He places one hand on the wall securely behind you, and traces the other slowly down your neck, ghosting over your breasts, and finally settling on your waist.

“How feisty, F/N. You didn’t seem to want to be anywhere near me earlier,” Eren teases you, throat raspy and alluring.

Your face reflects the guilt you’ve been bottling up, and you hurry to open your mouth to apologize.

“I didn’t mean-” you begin to stutter out.

He cuts off your apology with another swoop of his lips. He presses against yours gently this time. Lightly pecking them over and over again.

“Don’t,” he mutters in between each one, before slowly working to deepen his kiss again.

You nod against his lips, understanding you’ve been forgiven. Especially with where this takes you next.

You shift your hands onto his shirt and untucks it from his waistband. You intended to quickly pull off his shirt, but as you feel along his tight abs, you linger a little longer to study his prime physique. 

Eren notices your admiration and slithers his hand past the buttons of your shirt and reaches to squeeze your breast roughly.

You gasp at the delicious contact. 

He smirks at your positive response to his roughness and withdraws to step away and take off his shirt. He tosses it to the side, and your gaze is shamelessly transfixed on his sculpted chest and abs.

He starts to unbuckle his belt and pants but stops and beckons for you to follow his lead. You hurriedly follow, and strip down into just your bra and underwear.

“Everything, F/N. Everything,” Eren murmurs, with a yearning tone. His confidence is not at all swayed by his nudity, and he reaches over to snap the band of your underwear lightly as encouragement.

You blush at his demand, but slowly undress until you’re entirely bare in front of the lustful teen.

He places both hands along your rib cage, and crawls his hands south, squeezes your body all the way down to your outer thighs. Eventually, he presses them along a path past your stomach and towards your breasts.

“Beautiful,” he observes, committing all of his attention to your body. He dips his head to take in your left nipple, caressing both your mounds.

His mouth swirls around your areola, closing in on your nipple, as his hand lightly flicks the other. Your body submits to bliss as you croon along with his ministrations. He switches his positioning and you mewl in approval. 

You reach for his erection, and you’re pleased with how he feels against your hand. You feel him throb lightly and you run your thumb over his tip, earning a guttural groan from the male. You gently stroke him, each prolonged movement earning a hum against your breast. 

Suddenly, Eren retracts himself and stands to his full height. 

“Turn around.”

A chill runs pleasantly down your back at his command.

You obey without hesitation. You knew what he was really asking for, so you bend over slightly at the hip.

“Good. Nice and wet,” He observes as he drops on his knees and pulls his face closer.

“We can do more,” he promises as he shoves his mouth right into your sopping folds. His hands move to secure themselves on your thighs, as he drags his tongue along from your clit to the very end of your entrance, putting pressure in all the right places along the way. 

Gasps fall out of your mouth and you cry out at his worship. Your hands slam onto the tile wall in front of you as you steady yourself. How is his tongue so goddamn good? Must be from running his mouth all the time, you amuse yourself before his grip on your thighs tightens and forces you back to reality. 

His delightful tongue withdraws, leaving you feeling extremely empty and you whine at the loss. Eren chuckles as he stands 

“Don’t get hasty. Are you ready?” he asks for consent, position himself right at your entrance. He runs his member along your anticipating folds as you enthusiastically convey your permission. 

He slowly slides into you. You yelp loudly as you feel yourself stretch far beyond what you are used to. 

Once he feels you’ve adjusted and you nod at him to continue, he places his hands on your hips and increases his pace. Faster. Faster. Harder, until he’s slamming into you, driving you senseless. A knot in your core forms and builds more and more every time he passes your erogenous zone. 

He pants lightly with each push behind you, his sounds music to your ears, and his arousal only edges you forward. You plead your appeasement to him over and over again. Every stroke builds more and more powerful tremors that rock your entire body. 

“F/N,” your name falls out of his mouth like silk.

You peek behind your shoulder at him as he stops moving.

“Call my name.”

Your eyes widen, your face darkening, as you look away. You somehow feel even more vulnerable under his intense gaze.

“It’s so sexy when you do it,” the flushed male coaxes you, slipping a few fingers down the front of your body to circle your swollen clit. 

Another moan leaks out as you focus on the building pressure.

Just as quickly as it came, it abruptly leaves as his motions cease. 

You groan and wiggle your hips backwards hoping for that delicious friction back.

It’s not enough. You blush thinking about how more intimate this additional layer will bring to this already pretty intimate act.

You can’t have him stop though.

“E-Eren,” you whisper without looking at him, “please keep going.” 

“Scream it,’ he commands as he laces his fingers into your hair and pulls your head back until you lock eyes.

“Make me,” you taunt, smiling coyly up at him.

His eyes narrow as his grip on you tightens, and you purr at the heightened contact. His fingers circle your clit more vigorously and you mewl at the wonderful sensation. One of your hands slides off the wall in front of you and traces his arm that’s trapping your body in pleasure. 

He finally starts thrusting himself into you again. You grip onto his forearm for dear life, as you feel yourself slip further and further into euphoric pleasure, and you feel your orgasm come closer and closer. 

Finally, your climax explodes inside your body as you scream his name loudly and deliciously. He feels your walls spasm, and he drinks it all in. He runs his hands down your back, settling on your hips and squeezing lightly, enjoying the feel of your heated skin against his.

You take in several deep breaths as your orgasm settles, bringing you wonderful buzzes of sensations throughout your body.

You feel Eren withdraw himself from you and turn you around so you are fully facing him. He crashes his lips into yours, passionately sucking at your bottom lip and darting his tongue back and forth rhythmically. You happily abide, running your hands up his solid chest, pulling him closer.

Your body is slowly being guided towards the ground. You instantly grab a few clean towels that were conveniently left to the side and lay them down so the cold floor slab won’t offend your heated skin.

Eren raises your legs onto his shoulders and massages your inner thighs and you whimper against his touch. 

You move to grip your fingers through his soft, chestnut locks, slick with a thin layer of sweat. Your face pleads at him to continue.

He watches you as he enters you again.

You squeal a little at the contact. His strokes and movements are deeper from this angle. Your blushed cheeks match his as you moan your approval. You’re barely aware of how your hands alternate between his face and his shoulders, with every pounding stroke. 

Exhilarated thrills run up and down your body, and you crave even more motion.

You raise your hips to match his rhythm, and he moans in approval. Your sounds mingle together and echo across the tiles, amplifying your arousal and desire for each other.

He opens his mesmerizing eyes and ensnares your intoxicated, half-lidden ones as he tells you he’s close. 

He thrusts into you a few more times, long and hard, which finally sends you over the edge. You scream his name fervently as you orgasm powerfully with him. 

He pulls out just as he nearly peaks and strokes himself until he comes into his hand, sparring you a larger mess. He collapses next to you, body sweaty but hugging you regardless with his clean arm and digging his face into your perspired neck. You don’t push the sweaty being away, and allow continuing to mingle your heat together. 

Your long, exhausted breaths echo each other, neither of you moving from your positions.

You sigh deeply as you cuddle against him for a few more moments, basking in the afterglow.

As you get tired of your position, you sit and drag him up with you. He allows you to mold his body until you can push yourself against his sturdy shoulders. 

You feel his heartbeat pulsate throughout his body, and the synchronization with your own calms you. 

He brings a hand up and absently runs his long fingers through your hair. 

Then, Eren ruins the moment with his huge mouth. 

“So - see you around the Survey Corps?”

You turn your flushed face upwards towards him in disbelief.

“Are you seriously trying to con me into joining the Survey Corps right now?” 

He smirks and looks down at you.

“Just wondering if we’ll ever do this again.”

You push his body off you with a huff. 

You stand and slowly begin gathering your discarded garments as you entertain his question.

“No promises, Dreamer.” 

Eren doesn’t take that as a no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
